Survivor Galopas
by MrMilkshake
Summary: 16 players will compete in a challenge of a lifetime, 16 castaway, 39 days, and 1 survivor!


THIS SEASON ON SURVIVOR GALOPAS

16 castaways will be split into four tribes on random and force to survive... Every few days they will compete in challenges and if they win they will get luxuries and immunity, the losing tribe(s) will vote someone out. 39 days, 16 people, 1 survivor!

The tribes

Hakka (4/4)

Talla

Lynette

Lucy

Trusi (4/4)

Claire

Sylvia

Bridgette

Sophie

Bomra (4/4)

Luke

Greg

Keith

Thomas

Cittiena (4/4)

Jack

Damien

Ron

Robbie

DAY 1

**Hakka**

Lucy: Hey everyone! Omg this beach is so lush!

Jessica: I know right! I just wished we didn't have to send people off! 39 days of pure paradise!

Lucy: But the odd's of that currently is 1/16!

Lucy (Confessional): My plan is to be nice and sweet to the eye but then become a backstabbing bitch when I have too, and seeing how I can maybe convince Talla and Lynete that Jessica is weaker is currently my best. You know? Help out and keep the bitchiness till the merge?

Talla (Confessional): I'm pissed off at Lucy and Jessica, while me and Lynette are busy busting our asses off to make a freaking shelter those two are acting like it's day 39!

Talla (Whispering): Lynette we should make like the workers alliance cause we're the only one's working.

Lynette chuckles

Lynette (Confessional): Honestly, I'm going to be honest and as true to my word as I can be so if I accept Talla's offer and go with the stronger of the tribe I could make it to the merge and pick up a lost bottom of the totem pole loser.

**Trusi**

Everyone is off making a shelter

Bridgette (Confessional): I'm very happy, we have a very strong tribe that will work! I hit the right tribe.

Claire, Slyvia, and Sophie walk to tree mail

Sylvia: Us three till the end?

Claire: Deal!

Sophie: Yeah, I mean Bridgette, she's strong but honestly she could go

Sophie (Confessional): Honestly, I can feel that Sylvia is bonding with Claire more because those two are older so that means we can only lose one challenge or I'm screwed...

**Bomra**

Greg, Keith and Thomas are working

Greg: We should totally get rid of Luke first... He's doing nothing.

Thomas: I 100% agree

Keith (Confessional): Honestly I can feel like I'm on the bottom so if I can maybe convince Greg to flip and vote off Thomas and then Luke I can guarantee safety.

**Cittiena**

Damien (Confessional) I am the underdog, I am going to be brutal and play this game way to early because I know if I don't... I'm going home

Damien and Ron are walking

Damien: You and me final two, no exceptions

Ron: I would agree but we need one more person

Robbie comes along

Robbie: Hey what you guys talking about?

Damien: Me you and Ron final three?

Robbie: OK!

Ron: Fool...

CHALLENGE

It's a puzzle, then you take the boat you make from the puzzle and row it to the fire, you then light the fire and row back without the fire, the fire will travel along a rope, you must race back before the fire burns the rope for the rope will drop a bag that will contain the last puzzle, using that puzzle you will get three words, those words must be entered into a lock atop a steep climbing row, get all your team up the row first and then enter the words, if right a flag will drop, if wrong, everyone needs to go back down, first three tribes to finish will be safe from tonight's vote. First team to finish will also get a complete fire making kit, second team will get a slightly less fire kit, and the third team will get flint and steel, survivors ready?

Survivors: YES!

Go!

All four tribes start assembling the puzzle

Sophie (Confessional): I am great at puzzles!

Lucy (Confessional): Shoot me now...

Trusi assembles the boat and quickly starts rowing, along with Broma

Hakka and Cittiena also start rowing

All four tribes are rowing back

Broma and Cittiena get back first

Hakka and Trusi also get back but at a disadvantage

Trusi completes the puzzle with the words

FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLNGE

Broma finishes second

Hakka and Cittiena are still struggling

Lynette (Confessional): I finally realized what the words were, I just hope that the other tribe doesn't...

AND HAKKA FINISHES LAST

Trusi, here you go! (throws idol and reward)

Broma, not as full but still good (throws idol and reward)

Hakka, nothing but better than losing a member (throws idol and reward)

Cittiena, I got nothing but I will see you where one of you will be the first person voted out of Survivor Galopas

**Hakka**

Jessica (Confessional): WE WON! I AM JUST SO HAPPY!

Lynette (To Lucy and Talla): She's louder than a bulldozer...

**Trusi**

Bridgette: First place guys!

Slyvia: I can't belive it! A 50-year-old surviving the first vote with immunity!

**Bomra**

Keith: Yes!

Greg: Yeah man!

**Cittiena**

Robbie (Confessional): I can either go with Jack, and force a fire making challenge in which Jack would win with Damien going home where he's a total strategist and that's not good, or I could go with Damien and get Jack out who has made some friends with three others because in the first thing we did when we were guy vs girl he made buddy buddy with three others yet then now is my only chance to get out.

Jack and Robbie are discussing

Robbie: Now you're 100% certain you can beat him?

Jack: Yeah, and I will be with you till the very end too

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Hello Cittiena, take a torch and light it up

Damien let's start with you, how is the four person per tribe?

Damien: It sucks cause you can't hide, you can't say hey look this person is very weaker than me. So I gathered two others and we're going to vote Jack

Jack, that must bring some concern

Jack: Not at all

Robbie: Um, I was going to do Jack but I have thought that maybe I'm doing Damien

Ron: I'm going to vote for you then

So this tribe is falling apart over one single comment.

Time to vote

Jack (Damien) You are playing too hard

Damien (Jack) You really should think about what you say

**TALLYING THE VOTES**

First vote... Jack

Second vote... Jack

Third Vote... Damien

Last Vote... Damien, that's a tie, a fire making challenge will ensure

The fire is brought out and Jack quickly defeats Damien

Damien walks out

Damien: I thought I'd make it far cause I thought that I had a solid three with Robbie but of course he was a jerk and voted for me.

VOTES

Jack~Damien

Robbie~Damien

Ron~Jack

Damien~Jack


End file.
